Numerous devices are available for scheduling and for tracking appointments. These devices incorporate a wide range of complexity of use, and a wide range of information provided. Scheduling devices range from simple calendars to complex computer software.
The prior art has included scheduling boards and appointment boards. These terms are used interchangeably herein. The advantage of the use of a board is that it may be positioned or hung on a wall. Such positioning makes the appointment board easily visible. However, it is not necessary that an appointment board be positioned on a wall. The appointment board may be positioned on a horizontal surface, such as a table top.
Informational boards of the prior art as used for writing or other wise indicating various information, including information regarding scheduling, on the board. Some the boards of the prior art use marker devices to provide information.